


Cat-e-nay-tor

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordsith are taught to fear two things in life, confessors and catenators. But what the heck is a catenator? Richard is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-e-nay-tor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Legendland challenge - Create a monster.  
> Legendland is a Livejournal landcommunity.

Cara sighed while Richard shifted his weight, leaning against the side of the house. Zed had disappeared in the direction of the outhouse, which if Cara had counted correctly was the 5th time in less than half a candle.

“Where’s Zed?” Kahlan asked when she finally rejoined them from accepting the many gifts.

Cara pointed her agiel in the direction of the outhouse. “I warned him but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Oh...” Kahlan slowly nodded, remembering how Zed had singlehandedly cleared the dessert table.

“So, where are we going from here?” Richard asked as he prepared the horses.

“The next village is a two-day ride.” Kahlan replied.

“Three days.” Cara corrected.

Kahlan shook her head. “Jonas said we should take the shortcut through the woods.”

“And risk running into the catenator?” Cara shook her head.

Kahlan and Richard glanced at each other. “The catenator?”

“I’ve never heard of it.” Richard continued.

“Its eyes are blood red. Its teeth white as snow, glistening in the moonlight when it pounces.” Cara explained. “Paws the size of the Keeper’s hands and fur black as night.” Kahlan shuddered. “Its tail like a whip.” Richard rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Some say it can kill a shadrin with one bite, others claim to have seen it devour a gar in less than three quarters of a candle.”

“Oh come on, now you’re making things up.” Richard shook his head.

“Are you accusing me of lying?” Cara glared at him. “Mordsith are taught to fear two things – confessors and catenators.”

“Right.” Kahlan glanced back and forth between Richard and Cara, and she could tell that the Seeker was doubting the existence of this beast. However, the grip on his sword nevertheless tightened just that little bit more.

“Zed!” Richard called out to the outhouse, from which a faint reply echoed. “We’re leaving.”

Moments later Zed stumbled through the door of the small shed, fastening his belt as he returned. He met with his friends and immediately enquired as to where they were going. Kahlan told him about the village further along the road, while Cara filled him in about the potential dangers if they were to take the shortcut through the forest.

“The catenator?” Zed’s eyes turned wide in surprise. “I’ve never heard of such a creature, and I have read a lot of books.”

“Its eyes are red as blood, Cara says.” Richard started, smirking as Cara passed him by, an angry glare shooting from her eyes. “Its teeth white as … EEK!” He squealed when a black cat jumped down from the roof and landed on his saddle. It hissed at him menacingly before jumping down.

Kahlan snorted when the cat jumped away, leaving a flabbergasted Richard behind.

“I told you it was real.” Cara smirked, satisfied she managed to make Richard squeal like a little girl, unaware that a pair of blood red eyes was staring at them from the dark corner of the outhouse where Zed had been only moments before.


End file.
